Les chroniques du renard
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Depuis la grande période nucléaire, après la troisième guerre mondiale qui avait détruit la moitié de l'humanité seul quelques types de personnes avaient survécu. Il était classé par famille ou nation. Au total, il y en avait cinq: Les démons, les garous, les chasseurs, les Banshees et les émissaires... Tome 1: l'Aube. Fiction Sterek. Inspiré de Divergent.
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je sais cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté sur ce fandom et j'en suis navrée. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic. **

**Elle est un peu inspirée d'un film que beaucoup doivent connaître, il s'agit de "Divergent". Mais sachez que je n'ai pas le livre donc aucune copie du livre c'est ce film à ma sauce Sterek.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Les **__**Chroniques**__** du renard**_

_**Tome 1: L'aube**_

_**Prologue**_

Depuis la grande période nucléaire, après la troisième guerre mondiale qui avait détruit la moitié de l'humanité seul quelques types de personnes avaient survécu. Il était classé par famille ou nation. Au total, il y en avait cinq.

Les démons, des individus possédant en eux un esprit plus ou moins puissant capable de plein de chose extraordinaire. Ils étaient la justice du pays. Etant donné que leur démon était des fins connaisseurs de l'esprit humain.

Les garous, "créature" hybride pouvant utiliser les facultés de leur moitié animal. Eux, étaient les forces de l'ordre, ils étaient rapides, agiles et surtout puissants dans leur attaque.

Les chasseurs, des humains supérieurs aux garous. Ils étaient l'élite du pays, les plus intelligents mais leur connaissance effrayait certaine nation. A leur tête se trouvait Gérard Argent, un homme au noir dessein. Selon ma famille, les chasseurs essaient de les détrôner pour obtenir complètement le pouvoir de notre cité, Beacon Hills.

Viens ensuite, les Banshees, des humains prédisant la mort. Les Banshees étaient un peuple pacifique aidant d'autres personnes, de n'importe quelle famille.

Et pour finir, ma nation - les émissaires - individus gardant l'équilibre entre les cinq nations. Ils étaient aux pouvoirs depuis la troisième guerre mondiale. C'était dans cette famille que j'étais né. Notre chef se nommait Alan Deaton mais tout le monde le nommait Deaton. Son pouvoir était immense et il connaissait presque toutes les faiblesses des familles, en particulier celle des garous.

Nous étions là pour faire régner la paix au sein de Beacon Hills. C'était pour cela que les chasseurs voulaient la destruction de notre nation. Les émissaires étaient trop généreux pour gouverner. Surtout en ce qui concernait une classe particulière, celle des Hybrides, des individus hors du système des cinq nations. Ces derniers pouvaient rentrer dans plusieurs familles. Pour les chasseurs, ils étaient dangereux ne respectant pas les lois de Beacon Hills. Puis, il y avait ceux qui vivait sans aucune nation.

Les demeures des émissaires étaient modestes faites de pierres et de taules pour garder une certaine chaleur dans la maison en période hivernal. Les maisons étaient rapprochées donnant l'impression que chaque émissaire était proche de son voisin. Je vivais dans une de ces habitats avec ma mère et mon père. Ma mère était une femme douce et charmante, s'occupant de moi lorsque mon père partait au boulot. Ce dernier était shérif, il maintenait l'ordre dans les rues pour éviter les débordements. Son rôle était essentiel dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills.

J'étais fier d'avoir de tel parent, ils étaient avenants et gentils. Seulement, je sentais que ma place n'était plus à la maison et ceux depuis un moment. Je le savais en voyant les garous sauter dans la rue vers chez moi. Ils étaient fantastiques et agiles, une vraie unité de combat prêt à combattre. Les garous étaient magnifiques, j'adorerais vivre avec eux pour découvrir leur monde, leur univers. Le problème était que j'étais de la famille des émissaires et il avait 95% de chance que je reste auprès des miens.

Lorsqu'on atteignait presque à la majorité, nous étions répartis auprès des familles. Les tests déterminaient qui tu étais et à quel nation tu appartiens. Si j'étais un garou alors je serai ce qu'il appellerait un "mordu", c'était le terme pour parler des individus venant d'ailleurs. Cela ne marchait qu'avec cette famille, pour les autres on l'avait dès la naissance entre autre, dans le sang et dans notre esprit.

Je n'étais pas prêt à découvrir qui j'étais véritablement. J'étais trop indécis mais ma mère m'avait raconté mille et une fois de suivre mon instinct. C'était la plus puissante des armes.

C'était pour cela que je regardai soucieux l'heure qui s'affichait dans une lumière rouge me disant que dans quelques heures je serai si je reste avec mes parents ou si je quitte le cocon familial pour une autre famille. Car tel est la loi de la ville de Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Voilà la suite que vous attendiez.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews, les favorites et les followers. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le lendemain arriva avec une lenteur alarmante. Je me préparais mentalement pour ce qui allait m'arriver. Ma mère s'affairait à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Elle voulait que je sois en pleine forme pour le test. Je stressais à l'idée de quitter peut-être ma famille mais dans le fond j'étais également soulagé. J'étais heureux de ma vie en tant qu'émissaire mais je sentais que ma place n'était plus auprès d'eux. Un besoin d'un nouveau départ.

\- Genim, viens manger tes œufs brouillés, dit ma mère.

Mon nom, un prénom difficile à prononcer, Genim Stilinski. Seul les émissaires arrivaient à le dire sans aucune difficulté. C'était le prénom de mon grand père maternel, ma mère l'aimait beaucoup seulement il était mort un peu avant ma naissance. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le connaître.

Je m'installai à table regardant l'assiette en face de moi. J'étais tellement stressé que mon estomac était noué comme si lorsque j'avalerai quelque chose, j'allais le vomir. Je trifouillai la nourriture de la pointe de ma fourchette ne sachant pas si je pouvais la manger ou non. Ma mère comprit mon trouble et elle s'assit en face de moi. Ses yeux couleur noisette me regardaient avec douceur, elle posa sa main douce sur la mienne caressant le dos avec son pouce.

\- Tout va bien se passer, quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours avec toi. Genim, je sais que c'est dur de passer le test mais sache que quelque soit le résultat je le respecterai ainsi que ton père. Mais je veux que tu saches que même si tu n'es pas un émissaire, tu pourras toujours venir nous voir.

\- Mais maman...

\- Je sais la nation avant les liens du sang, seulement, tu n'as pas à couper entièrement les liens avec nous. Je t'aimerai toujours Genim soit en sur, sourit ma mère. Allez mange avant que ton repas soit froid.

Comme si c'était un déclencheur, je dévorai mes œufs brouillés. Une fois mon plat vidé et lavé, je partis dans ma chambre pour porter ma tenue pour le test. Elle était constituée d'un haut rouge et d'un bas couleur grisonnant. Chaque nation avait leur propre couleur. Pour les émissaires s'étaient le rouge et le gris pour parler de la neutralité et de l'amour. Les garous étaient plus noirs et vêtement en cuir pour rappeler qu'ils étaient des créatures de nuit. Les Banshees avaient la couleur violette pour rappeler que cette nation pourtant généreuse était tourner vers la mort. Les démons eux avaient la couleur ambrée caractéristique de leur yeux lorsqu'ils faisaient appel à leur démon. Pour finir, les chasseurs avaient la couleur blanc pour la paix. Enfin, selon _cette_ nation, je ne croyais pas du tout à leurs idéaux de paix qui disaient clairement "nous chassons que ceux qui nous chassent".

Entre autre cette règle, ou code, ne concernait que les Hybrides, seulement, beaucoup des chasseurs ne respectaient pas cette loi pourtant simple.

Je soupirai une énième fois alors que je commençais à partir. Mon père était déjà parti travailler et ma mère me souhaita bonne chance pour mon test. En passant la porte de ma maison, je tombai sur la ville désolante de Beacon Hills. Les dégâts de la cité remontaient à la troisième guerre mondiale. Les immeubles étaient à moitié détruit démontrant la violence des combats de jadis. Des pierres jonchaient piteusement le sol recouvrant les espaces verts devenus presque inexistants. Beacon Hills était entouré par un cerclage en fer délimitant la ville avec le monde extérieur. Personne n'avait dépassé ce rideau de fer ou encore n'avait tenté de le franchir. On ne savait pas ce qu'il avait par delà la muraille et ce n'était pas le gouvernement qui allait nous répondre.

Je marchai dans les rues défraîchies de Beacon Hills voyant les Banshees prêtaient main forte à des sans nations. Malgré leur condition, ils vivaient tranquillement grâce au soutien des nations, particulièrement celle les émissaires et des Banshees.

Les sans nations faisaient partie d'un groupe rejeté par leur nation respective. Ils n'avaient plus aucun endroit où allait. Mais malgré ça, ils formaient une nation à part entière. Non reconnu par le gouvernement mais une nation tout de même. Du moins à mes yeux, ils étaient solidaires entre eux et dans n'importe quelle situation.

Les bâtiments défilaient et j'arrivai enfin à destination. Je me mis en rang avec la famille émissaire. Nous étions déjà rangés selon nos nations. Je voyais au loin les démons, les Banshees, les chasseurs et ceux de ma famille. Les garous n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître et comme pour confirmer mes pensées un train en fer à moitié rouillé arriva. Des individus sautèrent alors que le véhicule continuait à avancer. Ils atterrirent souplement sur le sol recouvert de cailloux. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques.

Les garous se mirent en rang et à ce moment l'image de Deaton apparut sur l'écran pour être sur que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Bien le bonjour jeune gens, comme vous devez savoir, je me nomme Alan Deaton. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous allez savoir qui vous êtes réellement, un chasseur, un Banshee, un garou, un démon ou un émissaire. Le test aboutira à une de ces solutions. Pour que vous sachiez exactement qui vous êtes lors du test, des élus vous piqueront pour libérer le véritable vous. Suite à cette examen, vous serez ensuite dirigés vers votre véritable famille. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un agréable test.

L'écran s'éteignit et je sentais de nouveau cette boule présente dans mon estomac. Le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé, qui étais-je vraiment. Etais-je un véritable émissaire ou étais-je d'une autre famille?

La queue diminua lentement. Selon les statistiques, le test durait entre quinze à vingt minutes. Je voyais des personnes sortirent par l'avant avec plusieurs expressions sur le visage allant de la déception à l'euphorie. Je ne savais pas du tout quelle expression j'aurai mais quoi qu'il arriverait je respecterai le choix du test.

Après un long moment d'attente, ce fut enfin mon tour d'entrée dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier était immense de l'intérieur. Il y avait plusieurs portes avec différent symbole imprimé dessus. Les premières portes étaient toutes fermées annonçant que le test n'était pas encore terminé. Une personne en costume noir me conduisit vers une porte entrouverte. Il m'incita à rentrer à l'intérieur. La pièce était petite et carré comportant un ordinateur et un grand fauteuil.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qui allait me faire mon test.

\- Mademoiselle Morrell, soufflai-je.

\- Bonjour Genim, viens t'installer, dit-elle.

Mademoiselle Morrell était la sœur cadette de notre chef. Ses longs cheveux bruns lisses fouettaient élégamment l'air. Elle m'observa de ses yeux noirs et pénétrant.

\- Mon frère voulait que je m'occupe personnellement de ton test, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi? demandai-je.

\- Je suis la seule en qui il a le plus confiance d'entre tous les examinateurs. Normalement, le test révèle une réponse mais mon frère s'inquiète un peu pour ton cas. Nous sommes des émissaires, ne l'oublie pas. Si Deaton m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi c'est qu'il y a une raison. Maintenant, installe-toi sur le fauteuil et on va voir si mon frère a bien fait de s'inquiéter.

J'hochai la tête et je m'assis sur le fauteuil. Mademoiselle Morrell fit sortir des lecteurs qui encadraient ma tête des deux côtés. Elle prit une seringue sur son bureau.

\- Ce sérum appartient au test. Il me dira la vérité sur qui tu es exactement. A la fin du test, tu seras à quelle famille tu appartiens.

Elle me planta la seringue à la base de ma nuque avant d'injecter le produit. La jeune femme me demanda de me détendre et de me laisser aller. Je sentis mes paupières se faire lourd alors que la peur m'emporta dans mes songes.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus avec mademoiselle Morrell mais seul. L'endroit était sombre, je sentais de l'eau au niveau de mes pieds. J'entendais des cris au loin semblant hurler à l'aide. Je marchai dans ce qui semblait être un couloir. Je voyais des visages de personnes inconnues. Une fille belle avec des cheveux roux pleuraient, son maquillage avait coulé et elle semblait retenir d'hurler. Une autre fille m'apparut, brune tenant la fourrure d'un animal. Je continuai à avancer dans ce long corridor jusqu'à qu'une porte s'ouvre devant moi. J'entrai dedans et je vis un garçon métisse avec la mâchoire de travers. Ce dernier semblait vouloir me retenir. Mais je le passais par delà et je vis un miroir. Mes pas me conduisaient devant.

Je reculai d'un pas sous la peur. Je me voyais le visage recouvert de sang mais ce n'était pas le mien, je n'étais pas blessé. Soudain, le reflet commença à bouger de lui-même.

\- _Tout le monde en a une, mais personne ne peut la perdre_, énonça mon reflet avec un drôle de sourire.

Je me retournai et là je vis un renard. Ce dernier semblait furieux. Du sang était présent sur ses babines presque au même endroit. Ses pattes étaient également recouvertes de sang. Je levai mes mains et je vis qu'elles possédaient également cette substance rougeâtre. La réponse m'était alors apparut comme une évidence.

\- Une ombre, soufflai-je.

Le renard se transforma en humain, non il devint moi. Un sourire fier apparut sur ses lèvres comme heureux. Puis mon double s'avança vers moi et je l'accueillis naturellement comme une partie de moi.

Je me réveillai en sursaut sur la chaise de l'examen. Mademoiselle Morrell était à mes côtés son regard était paniqué. Elle me tira violemment du fauteuil pour m'amener vers un coin au fond de la pièce.

\- Mon résultat? demandai-je.

\- Genim, tu dois partir avant que quelqu'un ne voit ton résultat. J'ai compris pourquoi mon frère voulait que je sois ton examinatrice, dit-elle. Il faut que tu partes, prend la porte de derrière et rentre vite chez toi.

\- Mais je suis quoi? insistai-je

\- Emissaire...

J'écarquillai les yeux mais son regard ne me disait pas tout.

\- Tu es également démon et garou, ce qui fait que tu es très spécial. Tu es un Hybride Genim. Sur la feuille de ton test, je t'ai mis émissaire car c'est ce que tu es.

\- Mais je suis également un démon et un garou, répliquai-je.

\- Genim! s'exclama-t-elle. Crois-moi pour ta sécurité, il serait mieux pour toi que tu sois un émissaire. Maintenant file, mon frère doit t'attendre dehors.

Je quittai la pièce au pas de course. A l'extérieur, je vis Deaton qui me présenta une voiture noire. Je rentrai en trombe dedans suivit de notre chef et le véhicule partit rapidement.

\- Alors tu es bien un Hybride, je m'en doutais, souffla-t-il alors qu'il avait bien mis la fenêtre de séparation entre nous et le chauffeur.

Il s'agissait d'une petite voiture noire qui pouvait passer inaperçu au centre-ville. Je regardai la fenêtre avant de reporter mon regard sur le chef des émissaires.

\- Comment vous avez pu vous en douter? demandai-je.

\- Genim, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le chef des émissaires. J'avais bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose avec toi qui étais différent par rapport aux autres. Ton résultat?

\- Emissaire, démon et garou.

\- Deux autres nations puissantes, tu pourrais devenir dangereux pour Gérard Argent. Qu'as-tu vu dans ton test? Tu peux me faire confiance Genim, je suis de ton côté.

\- Des adolescents que je n'ai jamais vu. Ils étaient trois, puis un miroir avec mon reflet, dans ce reflet j'avais du sang, et mon double me donnait une énigme et après j'ai vu un renard.

\- Un Nogitsune prenant l'apparence d'un vrai renard, souffla-t-il pour lui-même mais je l'entendis.

Je le regardai étrangement et il me vit. Deaton décida de m'expliquer.

\- Un Nogitsune est un démon renard, il se nourrit habituellement du chaos et de toute sorte de pensée négative, d'où le sang. Puis le renard, c'est ton côté garou. Pour l'émissaire, il s'agit des trois personnes inconnues que tu as vu, tu vas sans doute les rencontrer bientôt. Le trois a toujours été un de nos chiffres.

\- Mademoiselle Morrell m'a dit de rester auprès des émissaires, pourquoi?

\- Il s'agit de ton choix Genim, je ne te force en rien. Mais sache que tu ne dois jamais divulguer véritablement le résultat de ton test. Personne à part moi ne doit savoir que tu es un Hybride. Les conséquences peuvent devenir catastrophiques. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir.

J'hochai la tête et je remarquai qu'on était déjà arrivé chez les émissaires. La voiture se stoppa devant ma maison.

\- Tu as toute la journée pour réfléchir à qui tu veux être, me dit Deaton.

Je sortis de la voiture pour entrer dans ma demeure où ma mère m'accueillit à bras ouvert. Elle me disait qu'elle avait hâte d'être demain pour connaître le résultat de mon test. Désormais, je ressemblais presque aux personnes qui avaient eu une grande déception sur le résultat de leur test. Maintenant, j'avais un choix à faire, un choix difficile qui changera ma vie à jamais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre alors bien ou non?

Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce résultat?

Laissez une review pour me donner vos avis.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

**J'espère que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qui se passe.**

**Merci pour les reviews, les favorites et les followers. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Dès mon père fut rentré tout le monde s'attabla. Le repas était silencieux entre coupé par des bruits de couvert. Deaton me disait de faire mon propre choix mais mademoiselle Morrell avait déjà noté le résultat de mon test, émissaire. Surement à cause des 95% de chance qu'une personne reste dans sa nation. Ma mère était calme mais je savais que c'était une façade, elle était excitée et impatiente de connaître le résultat.

Quant à mon paternel, il me regardait en espérant que mon comportement me trahisse sur le choix du lendemain. Mais je ne laissais rien passer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, le dilemme était compliqué. Si je choisissais une autre nation et que ces derniers regardaient la note de mademoiselle Morrell, je risquai de devenir un sans nation. J'étais dans une impasse, ma conscience me demandait de rester avec les émissaires mais mon cœur voulait aller ailleurs.

Je débarrassai la table et je commençai à laver la vaisselle. Ma mère me soutint dans ma corvée tandis que mon père regardait les informations. Gérard Argent était sur tous les écrans.

\- _Le monde doit continuer à dénoncer ces immondices d'Hybride. Ils ne sont pas l'évolution et détruisent tout ce que nos ancêtres ont eu tellement de la mal à construire. Les Hybrides sont mauvais et tous ceux qui les couvrent le sont également. Ne vous laissez pas abuser, nous sommes le futur de Beacon Hills..._

\- Les chasseurs tentent une approche presque offensive contre nous, souffla mon père.

\- Papa?

\- Genim, il faudra que tu sois très prudent. Les chasseurs nous pointe du doigt. On est souvent surveillé, surtout Deaton. On sait qu'il est venu te chercher sur le lieu de l'examen.

Je baissai la tête et mon père me sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que Gérard nous force la main. On a l'habitude des méthodes de cet homme. Il déteste du plus profond de son âme les êtres différents.

\- Les Hybrides ne sont plus en sécurité nul part, intervint ma mère la main dans le torchon. John?

\- Si les chasseurs sont au pouvoir, j'ai peur pour notre avenir.

Je regardai l'écran voyant Gérard continuer à faire son discours. Le choix commençait à être évident. Les choses allaient être compliquées, les chasseurs visaient clairement les émissaires, les accusant de cacher des Hybrides. Si je restai cela confirmerait les pensées de Gérard et ce ne sera pas seulement moi qui sera en danger, il y aura aussi ma famille, ma nation.

Je m'éloignai de la pièce pour regarder ces deux personnes extraordinaires, mes parents. Je souris avant d'aller dans ma chambre. La nuit était déjà tombée, je pouvais voir de ma fenêtre quelques étoiles dans le ciel obscur. Je m'allongeai dans le lit avant de laisser quelques larmes roulaient sur les draps. Si seulement, je n'étais pas un Hybride. Les choses auraient été plus simple. Si je restais comme me l'avait conseillé mademoiselle Morrell, je risquai de mettre non seulement ma famille mais toute la nation en danger. Si je partais combien de temps me faudra-t-il avant d'être démaqué?

Soudain, je revis les trois adolescents dans un flash. Je me redressai et les paroles de Deaton me revinrent en mémoire. Je fronçais les sourcils et je me dis que le plus simple c'était d'écouter mon cœur.

Je m'endormis difficilement et mon sommeil fut agité comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton pour déclencher des visions, pour réveiller mes fameux pouvoirs d'émissaire.

Ma mère vint régulièrement dans ma chambre pour m'apporter un chocolat chaud avec une pointe de cannelle. Elle faisait toujours ça quand je faisais un cauchemar et j'en avais vraiment besoin. La boisson me fit le plus grand bien et le sourire chaleureux de ma mère dissipa les nuages obscurs. Elle embrassa mon front avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Au petit matin, j'étais assis sur un petit tabouret. Ma mère tenait une paire de ciseaux affirmant que mes cheveux étaient un peu long. Je me regardai dans le miroir et je vis mes yeux prendre légèrement une couleur un peu plus doré que d'ordinaire. Elle me coupa mes pointes abîmées se disant que ce sera peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle pourra s'occuper du calvaire qu'étaient mes cheveux.

Une fois finit, je me vêtis de la tenue des émissaires et avec mes parents, je me dirigeai vers le lieu où se tiendrait les résultats du test. C'était, comme dans n'importe quel immeuble de Beacon Hills, un endroit où les murs avaient perdu quelques façades mais aucun pilier porteur.

Dans cet immeuble, il y avait une salle exceptionnellement grande pour permettre aux différentes nations de s'installer. La pièce était un immense amphithéâtre où je pouvais voir facilement les rangées. Aucune nation ne se mélangeait, cela se faisait après, lorsque le choix aura été définitif. Une fois, le processus de répartition finit on ne pouvait pas repartir en arrière. On était comme lié par un lien magique à notre nouvelle nation. Je voyais que toutes les personnes présentes étaient impatientes de commencer les répartitions.

Mon père nous guida vers notre nation qui se trouvait entre les démons et les chasseurs lorsqu'on fut coupé par Gérard Argent et ses gardes du corps.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous, dit le vieil homme.

Je l'avais souvent vu enfant mais désormais je craignais cet homme. Ce dernier me regarda avec son éternel faux sourire.

\- Mais que vois-je votre fils à passer le test. Comment cela se prononce déjà... Guenin? Génin?

\- Genim, répondis-je.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est étrange, je ne t'ai pas vu entrer, ni sortir du bâtiment, dit le chef des chasseurs.

\- Deaton était passé pour voir sa sœur qui était examinatrice. Et vu qu'elle s'occupait de moi, il s'est proposé pour me raccompagner.

\- Quelle heureuse coïncidence, se moqua Gérard.

Il savait qu'avec nous les coïncidences étaient un mot disparu du dictionnaire.

\- J'espère que tu feras le bon choix, Guénim, me dit-il avant de partir vers la rangée des chasseurs.

Ma mère posa sa main sur mon dos m'amenant dans notre rangée. Nous avions réussi à trouver trois places l'une à côté de l'autre. Ma mère prit instinctivement mes mains dans les siennes pour me détendre. Je respirai un coup avant de regarder autour de nous, ne sachant quoi faire en attendant. Seulement, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps car le juge final apparut. C'était un homme appartenant à la catégorie des émissaires.

Il demanda à des personnes d'apporter cinq bassines et des feuilles désinfectantes. Tout fut posé sur une table blanche. Je pouvais voir de ma place les différentes couleurs des nations. Le juge sortit un couteau enveloppé dans une serviette tout aussi blanche.

La répartition était une tâche assez simple. On se coupait légèrement la paume de la main et on versait quelques gouttes de sang dans un des cinq récipients. Le juge était là pour clore notre dossier notant la nation dans lequel nous appartiendrons après.

Le premier nommé s'avança sur l'estrade et fit son choix. Puis vint au tour des suivants. Puis j'entendis un nom, Allison Argent. Tout le monde regardait la dénommée et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la jeune femme. C'était la brune que j'avais vu durant mon test, elle tenait une fourrure.

Elle s'avança vers l'estrade, prenant le couteau et choisit. Elle appartenait désormais à la nation des chasseurs. Je vis Gérard Argent applaudir, j'avais pu le voir entre toutes les têtes car il s'était levé avant tout le monde comme s'il savait déjà le résultat. Je reportais mon regard sur la jeune femme qui restait dans sa nation. Je regardai les miens et je sentis mon cœur se serrait légèrement.

Les noms continuèrent à défiler, le temps commençait à être long. Un autre nom sortit de la liste, Lydia Martin, la deuxième fille de ma vision. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient légèrement bouclés, elle reportait de manière élégante ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Ses talons aiguilles claquaient le sol dans une douce musique. Elle montrait clairement qu'elle aimait être sous les feux des projeteurs. Elle prit le couteau se coupant légèrement avant de tendre son bras vers Banshee. Elle s'essuya après tranquillement sa main avant de retourner auprès des siens.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi dans ma vision, je l'avais vu sur le point de crier. Les Banshees étaient aussi surnommés les "hurleurs", ils criaient pour annoncer la mort de quelqu'un ou la prédire.

Fut maintenant appelé Scott McCall, je le vis se lever au niveau de la famille des Banshees. Et voilà le troisième, pensai-je. Il était là le garçon de ma vision. Des trois adolescents s'étaient le seul qui avait voulu m'empêcher à aller vers le miroir. Il s'avança vers l'estrade et sans savoir comment nos regards s'étaient accrochés. J'eus l'impression qu'un lien s'était formé. Il sourit avant de prendre le couteau et d'amener sa main vers une bassine.

\- Garou, annonça le juge.

Scott partit auprès de sa nouvelle famille. Puis d'autre noms suivirent.

\- Genim Stilinski, annonça le juge.

Mes parents posèrent chacun une main sur une épaule comme un signe de courage. Je me levai et je sentis le regard de Gérard mais pas seulement. Je vis qu'Allison, Lydia et Scott me regardaient. Je m'avançai vers l'estrade où le juge m'attendait. Je regardai les différentes bassines remplies de pierres chaudes, sans doute pour enlever rapidement le sang.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et le dilemme était de nouveau devant moi. La raison ou le cœur. Je regardai ma nation puis les autres. Je pris le couteau et je l'amenai à ma main gauche. Je sentis une légère douleur avant de tendre mon bras vers une bassine. Une goutte s'écoula sur une pierre annonçant mon choix.

\- Garou, s'exclama le juge.

Je regardai mes parents qui me sourirent doucement. J'allais vers ma nouvelle nation où je me fis accueillir par les garous. Je m'assis à une chaise au hasard.

\- Je m'appelle Scott McCall, dit une personne.

Je tournai ma tête et je vis que je m'étais assis à côté du garçon de ma vision. Je souris avant de serrer la main qu'il me tendait.

\- Et toi? demanda-t-il.

\- Genim, répondis-je.

\- Quoi? Attends cela se prononce comment?

Je ris devant le regard perdu de l'ancien Banshee.

\- C'est un prénom que seul les émissaires arrivent à prononcer sans difficulté, expliquai-je.

Il rit également.

Scott était vraiment sympas, sa mère était infirmière à Beacon Hills. Ses parents n'étaient plus ensemble malheureusement. Il vivait seul avec sa mère et il n'avait plus eu de nouvel de son père.

Je lui expliquai que j'avais mes deux parents et un peu ma vie en tant qu'émissaire.

Le dernier fut appelé annonçant la fin des répartitions, désormais les couleurs étaient mélangées. Les garous se levèrent et Scott m'incita à les suivre. Nous vîmes les autres nations se lever et je n'avais même pas pu dire au revoir à mes parents que Scott me tirait le bras.

A l'extérieur, je voyais les garous courir vers les poteaux de la voie ferrée. Tout le monde commençait à grimper et j'en fis de même. Je sentais déjà l'adrénaline me prendre tellement j'étais euphorique. Lorsque j'arrivai au sommet, le train arriva. Ce dernier ne ralentit malheureusement pas pour récupérer des passagers au contraire, il semblait accéléré. Scott vint à côté de moi.

\- C'est une blague? demanda-t-il voyant le train prendre de la vitesse.

Les garous de naissance semblaient être déjà prêt à bondir comme des fauves pour attraper le train en marche. Je commençai à courir et le train arriva vite à ma hauteur vit certain prendre une poignet avant de grimper à l'intérieur. J'attendis un peu et une poignet apparut sur ma gauche. Je l'attrapai avant d'entrer en trombe dans le wagon. Scott me suivit quelques secondes après.

\- Et bien c'est du sport tout ça, dit-il. Et tu sais où nous emmène ce train?

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai hâte d'y être, souris-je.

Le trajet dans le train fut long, je voyais les bâtiments de la ville défilée à une vitesse folle. C'était la première fois que je voyais la ville sous cette angle et j'aimais vraiment.

Soudain, je vis des garous du premier wagon sauter du train en marche pour atteindre le toit d'un bâtiment. Scott me regarda étrangement comme effrayé de la suite. Je lui pris la main pour qu'on se donne mutuellement du courage et lorsque ce fut notre wagon. Nos mains se délièrent et nous sautions pour atterrir sur un tas de petits cailloux. Mon épaule, zone sur lequel j'avais percuté le sol, me fit horriblement mal. Je vis Scott qui n'était pas non plus au plus haut de sa forme.

Au loin, nous vîmes l'attroupement devant un homme avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

\- Je me nomme Deucalion, je suis le chef des garous. Je suis l'Alpha des Alphas, vous avez réussi l'épreuve du train mais maintenant il nous faudra prouver une dernière fois que vous êtes des nôtres. Vous devez sauter de cet immeuble.

Nous écarquillâmes les yeux devant cette règle.

\- Ceux qui abandonnent ici ne sont pas digne d'appartenir aux garous. Notre nation est noble et nous n'acceptons pas l'échec ni la peur. Sautez, et vous serez des nôtres. Renoncez, et devenez un sans nation. Qui sera le premier ou la première?

Je regardai tout le monde stresser autour de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils allant vers Deucalion.

\- Je vais sauter, dis-je.

Je vis des personnes me regarder avec étonnement et surtout avec moquerie. Je resterai un bon coup grimpant sur le muret. Je regardai en contre bas et je vis un autre immeuble plus petit avec un trou au centre. J'entendis des reproches comme quoi j'étais finalement un trouillard. Je sentis quelque chose remuer en moi et je sautai de l'immeuble.

J'avais l'impression que ma chute était lente, je passai le trou dans le mur attendant finalement... Je ne savais quoi.

Tout d'un coup, je me sentis rebondir vers le haut et je vis un filet sous mon corps.

\- Voilà le premier et le plus suicidaire peut-être, dit une voix.

Autour, j'entendis des rires. Je vis des personnes autour de moi et certains tirèrent le filet pour me permettre de descendre. Une fois mes pieds au sol, je vis un homme plutôt grand et plus musclé. Ses cheveux bruns et courts allaient bien avec sa barbe de trois jours.

\- Je m'appelle Derek Hale et toi, l'ex émissaire? demanda-t-il.

\- Ge... Si je vous le prononce vous n'arriverez pas à le redire, soupirai-je en regardant les garous autour de nous.

\- Dans ce cas, trouve toi un nom. Un nom qui sera facilement prononçable, dit un autre garou.

Je réfléchis et finalement je trouvais mon nouveau prénom.

\- Je m'appelle Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

Voilà la naissance de Stiles.

Alors surpris de son choix? Ou c'était prévisible?

Désolé si en ce moment, il y a beaucoup de point commun entre le chapitre et le film. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop faire de copier/coller.

Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le** **monde!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, *se met à genou*, c'est qu'en ce moment je n'arrivais plus à écrire j'étais tirée de tous les côtés au sens propre comme au sens figuré. **

**Je reprends donc l'écriture de cette fic avec la ferme intention de la finir et j'espère que j'y arriverais, non je vais y arriver.**

**Merci pour les reviews et les messages que certains m'ont envoyé. La voilà enfin la suite des chroniques du renard**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, tous les futurs garous ou natifs étaient descendus de même pour Scott. Ce dernier en me voyant m'avait traité de suicidaire d'avoir sauté sans savoir ce qui m'attendait en bas. J'avais ris en l'entendant s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

Derek nous réunit accompagner d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle était vraiment belle mais en même temps, je sentais qu'elle était dangereuse comme n'importe quelle garou présent.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, les garous de naissance vont avec Erica et les mordus seront avec moi. Dispersions! ordonna l'homme.

Le groupe éclata rapidement pour mon plus grand plaisir Scott faisait partie des mordus comme moi. Mon nouvel ami souriait avant de me regarder étrangement.

\- Comment tu fais ça? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Faire quoi? demandai-je.

\- Ce truc avec tes yeux, ils flashent de temps en temps en doré. Je l'ai vu dans le train mais je pensais que c'était le soleil.

\- Tu ne sais pas? On ne t'a jamais dit que lors du test on libère ta compétence cachée au plus profond de toi? Pour les émissaires, le test révèle des pouvoirs assez puissant. Pour les démons, il s'agit du démon à l'intérieur de la personne. Les chasseurs, l'habilité à manier une arme prête à tuer. Les Banshees, leur sensation face à la mort. Quant aux garous, la présence de notre animal intérieur, expliquai-je.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça?

\- Je suis un ancien émissaire. Il était de mon devoir de connaître des choses sur les différentes nations. Même si j'avoue ne pas tout savoir. Mais je peux te dire que tout le monde, ici présent, n'est pas forcément un loup garou. Chacun à son animal qui lui ait propre. On le voit durant le test.

Je voyais bien que j'avais involontairement attisé la curiosité de Scott. Mais nous fûmes rappeler à l'ordre par Derek qui ne voulait aucune personne qui traîne. Cela avait pour mérite de stopper la discussion avec Scott.

Je ne savais pas si c'était la vision qui me poussait à être prêt de lui ou tout simplement un début de sentiment d'amitié. J'étais perdu. Deaton m'avait affirmé que je rencontrerai les trois personnes de ma vision et je les ai vus, l'un après l'autre durant le test. Les coïncidences n'existent pas chez les émissaires, il s'agit du destin. J'étais destiné à rencontrer Scott McCall. La vraie question était pourquoi?

Derek nous fit la visite des locaux des garous. Ce dernier était immense, bien plus grand que l'habitat des émissaires. Il avait de tout, une cafétéria, des murs pour escalader, une salle d'entraînement, un immense trou pour les soirs de pleine lune. Cette dernière donnait plus de force à nos animaux antérieurs et tout dépend de l'animal. C'était sans doute un rite de passage obligatoire pour faire partie de ce que Derek appelle "la meute". Notre guide nous expliquait en détail le trou.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que le test se fait en ce moment. Demain, vous aurez votre première pleine lune. Nous savons ainsi ceux qui sont vraiment des garous et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Ne vous trompez pas. La nation des garous n'est pas aussi géniale, notre meute devient souvent incontrôlable le premier soir de pleine lune. Il y a des années nous avons eu une normalement Banshee sous notre toit. Elle est morte cette nuit-là.

Le silence de plomb suivit sa phrase. Beaucoup se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce soir-là. Deucalion vint rejoindre Derek dans son discours.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas un mordu je vous conseille de partir maintenant. Pour les véritables mordus, je vous suggère de rester jusqu'à demain soir. La première lune est toujours la plus difficile pour un garou. Beaucoup perde le contrôle d'eux-mêmes et devienne une créature qui ne veut qu'une chose: tuer. Bien Derek va vous conduire dans vos dortoirs, sourit Deucalion.

Je regardai Scott me disant que sans doute lui deviendra incontrôlable. Je me demandais comment cela allait se passer pour ma première lune. J'étais un Hybride. J'avais beaucoup de chance de me faire repérer la première lune. Je ne savais même pas comment fonctionner le renard en moi. Etait-il un démon ou un garou? Deaton avait parlé de Nogitsune qui lui est un démon mais il m'avait aussi parlé d'un renard.

\- Rien de tel pour plomber l'ambiance, dit Scott.

Je lui souris pour la forme avant de suivre le troupeau jusque dans nos dortoirs, signe que la visite des locaux était finie.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous arrivés à notre dortoir. Ce fut un choc. Nous allions dormir sur des lits de camps. Les filles et les garçons n'avaient aucune séparations, nous dormions tous ensemble dans la même pièce. Derek se mit devant nous.

\- Bien avant de parfaitement vous installez. Je veux que vous sachiez. Primo, il aura des personnes qui ne resteront pas parmi nous.

Des exclamations de surprise survinrent.

\- Mais vous avez dit qu'il était conseillé de rester si nous étions des véritables garous, s'indigna une fille au premier rang.

\- Nous avons parlé de la première lune seulement. Après celle-ci, vous ressentirez les effets des pleines lunes mais ce ne sera pas au point de devenir incontrôlable.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cela voulait dire que même si nous avions prouvé que nous étions un garou avec la première lune. On pouvait toujours partir et devenir sans nation.

\- Il y a beaucoup de trop de personne qui veulent devenir des garous. Nous devons faire le tri des meilleurs. Tout se déroulera en trois étapes...

"Trois? Comme le nombre favori des émissaires" pensai-je avec surprise.

\- La première, celui de la pleine lune, continua Derek. La deuxième, ce sera le combat mordu contre les garous de naissance. Et enfin la dernière étape est la plus importante, nous allons tester votre compétence de garou.

Sur ces mots, Derek nous annonça qu'il nous verrait demain pour la pleine lune. Je m'installai sur un lit de camp et Scott prit celui à côté de moi. Je souris, heureux d'avoir tout de même un ami.

Je voyais les autres mordus prendre chacun un lit. Je sentais que cela allait être difficile la cohabitation entre les garçons et les filles. Je soupirai puis je vis une étagère avec nos nouvelles tenues. Je me levais pour remarquer qu'il avait nos noms sur chaque étagère. Je pris ma tenue noire avec une petite veste en cuir.

Scott me fit signe que je vienne vers lui. Il prit le drap sur son lit.

\- Comme ça tu peux te déshabiller sans que les filles te voient nu.

\- Astucieux, répondis-je.

Il utilisa le drap pour m'entourer me laissant de l'espace pour mes mouvements et je commençai à me changer. Beaucoup de personnes utilisait notre méthode pour se vêtir de nos nouveaux uniformes. Dès que j'eus fini, Scott alla chercher ses affaires et on inversa les rôles, je tenais le drap pendant qu'il s'habillait.

\- C'est quoi ton animal? finit par me demander Scott.

\- Cela t'intéresse? répondis-je.

\- Allez euh...

\- Stiles. Je trouvais que c'était plus simple que mon vrai prénom, ris-je.

\- Stiles? C'est plutôt cool comme prénom. Allez Stiles, je te dis le mien et tu me dis le tien.

\- Tu sais qu'on le sera demain.

\- Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre la pleine lune.

Je ris avant de lui dire qu'il le sera demain. Si mon animal sortirait vraiment cette nuit de pleine lune.

Dès que Scott eut fini, je remis le drap sur son lit. Je souris en voyant qu'il boudait comme un enfant. Je m'assis sur ma couche avant de regarder le plafond.

\- On ne dirait plus que tu faisais partie des émissaires, se moqua une voix.

Je me redressais et je vis un garçon qui prenait un air supérieur. Ses cheveux blonds partaient en pique sur sa tête laissant voir des yeux bleus.

\- Mais quoi qu'il arrive un émissaire même déguisé restera un émissaire, continua-t-il.

Scott se leva pour tenter de lui donner une correction mais je le retins. C'était la rançon de la gloire d'être né émissaire, les autres nations n'avaient plus confiance envers les pratiques des émissaires, surtout les chasseurs.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais un chasseur, pas vrai? répliquai-je. Cette nation n'a vraiment aucun amour propre, croire les dires d'un vieux croulant.

Il semblerait que j'aurais du m'en tenir à la première partie en voyant la tête du garçon lorsque j'ai parlé de Gérard. J'avais légèrement oublié que les chasseurs détestaient qu'on parle de leur leader ainsi. Il allait s'énerver mais un garçon intervint entre nous pour calmer le jeu. Il avait la peau noire et il respirait la confiance.

\- On se calme, dit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un ancien démon, répliqua sèchement le blond. Laisse-moi casser la gueule à cet émissaire.

\- Il n'est plus émissaire, c'est un mordu comme toi. Si tu cherches la confrontation attend la première épreuve.

\- Je ne pourrai pas me voir détruire la sale face de l'émissaire, cracha-t-il.

\- Sauf si je détruis la tienne en premier, rétorquai-je sans avoir encore une fois réfléchi.

Scott me prit le bras pour m'éloigner de ce type infecte.

\- Jackson, ce n'est pas le moment, répliqua mon nouvel ami.

\- Scott, tu défends cet émissaire? Tu sais très bien que leur nation protège les Hybrides mais c'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu étais un ancien Banshee avant d'être mordu par qui déjà... Ah oui! Un loup incontrôlable du nom de Peter Hale.

Ce fut à mon tour de retenir Scott de fracasser la tête de Jackson. Le garçon qui s'était mis entre ce type et moi le frappa violemment. Jackson tomba à terre et fusilla toute l'assemblé qui s'était rassemblée. Il se leva et nous pointa du doigt.

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, un émissaire et un Banshee déchu, cracha Jackson avant de partir en poussant les mordus qui nous avaient encerclé.

Je regardai Scott. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant ses yeux prendre une teinte doré. L'homme noir vint vers nous posant une main sur l'épaule de mon ami.

\- Reste calme, ne t'énerve pas contre un type pareil. Je me nomme Boyd et vous?

\- Je te présente Scott et moi c'est Stiles, nous présentai-je.

\- Je pensais que ton nom serait plus compliqué à prononcer vu que tu es un ancien émissaire.

\- Et toi que tu serais plus typé vu que tu étais un ancien démon, répliquai-je.

Boyd sourit de manière presque discrète.

\- Je déteste les chasseurs, dit Scott.

\- C'est Jackson, que veux-tu? soupira Boyd.

\- Comment vous le connaissez? demandai-je.

\- C'est vrai que les émissaires et les chasseurs préfèrent s'éviter. Je te présente Jackson Whittemore. Autrefois, c'était un chasseur imbu de lui-même, il était destiné à devenir le bras droit de Gérard Argent. C'était même un membre de la famille Argent qui lui a fait son test. Seulement, tu vois le résultat de son test, m'expliqua Scott.

\- Les Argent l'ont en quelque sorte rejeté des chasseurs, continua Boyd.

\- Mais malgré le résultat, Jackson reste fidèle à Gérard. Il n'aime pas les émissaires et les types comme moi, ajouta mon ami.

\- Les déchus? demandai-je. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un déchu?

Boyd et Scott se regardèrent avant de se taire. Je compris que c'était un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder.

\- Chez les garous en vérité tu as trois types de personnes. Il y a ceux qui naissent garou, les mordus puis les plus rares les déchus. La dernière est une catégorie à part mais on préfère les considérer comme des mordus car il quitte leur nation d'origine pour celle-ci.

Je regardai Scott commençant à comprendre notre lien. J'étais un Hybride et lui un déchu. Sans doute, les deux autres filles avaient une particularité, une chose rare. Les pièces du puzzle de ma vision commençait à s'emboîter. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si j'ai rêvé de Scott McCall, nous étions liés et ce depuis le début.

Une cloche retentit et je vis les mordus marcher vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir. A l'extérieur, les garous couraient presque. Nous décidâmes de les suivre et ce fut sans surprise qu'on arriva à la cafétéria. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller sous le rire de Scott.

\- Et si on allait manger, dit-il.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Voilà la suite, par contre, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire quand sera là le prochain tout dépend de ma fatigue suite à mon travail très physique. Donc il faudra être patient.**

**Ensuite, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review. Je vous remercie beaucoup de savoir que vous n'avez pas abandonné la fic en cours de route...**

**Pour les autres et pour vous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

.

La cafétéria était immense. Les tables étaient longues et en bois, disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Je n'arrivais pas à compter le nombre exacte de garou présent tellement ils étaient nombreux.

Scott me tapa l'épaule pour m'annoncer une table où on pouvait s'asseoir. Mon ami s'assit à côté de moi et je vis Boyd avec un autre garçon s'installer en face de nous. Le nouvel arrivant était blond aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Les garçons, je vous présente Isaac Lahey, c'est un garou de naissance, me dit Boyd.

\- Tu as des connaissances chez les garous? m'étonnai-je.

\- Juste Isaac mais je ne l'ai rencontré qu'hier durant le test. On a sympathisé assez rapidement comme vous deux.

Scott et moi, on se regarda en même temps avant de rire. C'était vrai qu'on avait rapidement sympathisé tous les deux. Le repas arriva sur la table et chacun put prendre ce qu'il voulait. C'était comme un buffet à volonté sauf qu'on restait assis.

Nous nous servions. Je pris un repas assez équilibrer et je commençais la dégustation. La nourriture était vraiment délicieuse, il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire le goût de chaque ingrédient. Tout était délicieux.

Durant le repas, j'appris à faire plus ample connaissance avec mes trois nouveaux amis. Mais je sentais que j'avais plus d'atomes crochus avec Scott. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce phénomène. J'avais l'impression de trouver un frère en Scott.

Lorsque le repas fut fini tout le monde devait retourner dans son dortoir pour se reposer. La nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber sur Beacon Hills signe que c'était bientôt l'heure de dormir. Nous quittâmes Isaac qui alla dans le dortoir des garous de naissance.

Ils nous avaient expliqué que les conditions étaient aussi difficile chez eux. Les garçons dormaient avec les filles. Il fallait être un véritable membre de la meute pour avoir des appartements seuls ou avec une autre personne. J'espérais sincèrement que Scott et moi, nous réussissions les épreuves infligées par nos supérieurs. J'aurai la confirmation dans quelques heures lors de la première pleine lune.

Nous entrâmes dans le dortoir où je vis déjà des personnes couchées dans leur couche. Scott et Boyd rejoignirent la leur, quant à moi, j'hésitais à la rejoindre maintenant. Mon nouvel ami me fit signe pour que je vienne. Je souris avant de finalement m'avancer vers mon lit de fortune. Je m'assis dessus regardant l'oreiller d'un air nostalgique.

\- Tu as le mal de la nation? me demanda Scott.

\- Un peu mais cela passera. Les garous sont ma nouvelle famille.

\- Tu sais tu peux être un peu déprimé.

Je secouai la tête avant de regarder Scott.

\- C'est gentil l'ami, dis-je.

\- Tu me considères comme ton ami? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu croyais que je te prenais pour quoi Scotty? me moquai-je.

\- Tu m'as même trouvé un surnom. Super, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix légèrement boudeuse.

Je souris. Je me levai de ma couche pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Oui Scott je te considère comme mon ami. Peut-être que pour toi notre rencontre ne voulait sans doute rien dire. Mais moi qui était un émissaire, je te le dis une rencontre n'ait jamais le fruit du hasard. Je ne sais pas comment cela se passait chez les Banshees mais chez nous c'est comme ça, dis-je avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Stiles, moi aussi je te considère comme un ami.

\- Oh! Regardez-moi cette guimauve, intervint une voix que je clarifierai d'énervante, surtout venant de _cette_ personne.

\- Jackson va voir ailleurs si on y est, répliquai-je.

\- Sache l'émissaire que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il partit jusqu'à sa couche, qui une chance était loin de Scott et moi. Un garou vint nous annoncer qu'il était l'heure de dormir. Je retournai à mon lit et tout fut éteint. En posant ma tête sur l'oreiller, je sentis toute ma fatigue accumulée durant ces dernières quarante huit heures. Je m'endormis trop rapidement à mon goût.

J'avais de nouveau le sommeil agité. Des images défilaient dans ma tête comme un torrent dans une rivière déchaînée. J'avais pu apercevoir Scott mais je n'arrivais pas à voir toutes les images comme si elles étaient bloquées. J'entendais une voix qui me posait tout le temps la même question. "Tout le monde en a une mais personne ne peut la perdre". Et à chaque fois que je revoyais devant le miroir recouvert de sang. Mais le sang de qui? En me retournant, je vis une montagne de cadavre tous vêtu de la même façon. Un haut rouge et un bas gris, le symbole des émissaires.

\- _Tout est de ta faute_, murmura une voix dans mon oreille.

Cette voix me fit réveiller en sursaut et je ne pus m'empêcher d'hurler. Scott fut vite sur ma couche et j'entendais d'autre s'énerver.

\- Tu te la fermes l'émissaire, cracha la voix de Jackson. Bon sang, un crétin qui hurle à cause d'un cauchemar.

Boyd vint directement à mes côtés pour soutenir Scott.

Lorsque j'étais enfin calme, j'entendis mes deux amis soupirer de soulagement.

\- Et bien, tu as du nous faire un sacré cauchemar pour hurler comme ça. Tout va bien? me demanda Scott.

\- Oui désolé de vous avoir réveillé, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, dis-je en me levant de mon lit avec ma veste en cuir.

Je sortis du dortoir et mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'à la pièce de la lune. Mon regard se porta sur le trou et je sentis quelque chose remuer en moi. Je voyais la lune qui était presque complète. Je laissais mes instincts sortir. J'avais l'impression d'être libre.

\- Tu ferais mieux de calmer ton animal, me dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et je vis Derek qui était accoudé contre un mur. Il reporta son regard sur la lune avant de me regarder. Je fronçais les sourcils et il se délogea de son point d'appui pour venir vers moi.

\- On dirait que tu as besoin d'une correction, sourit Derek.

Je me mis à grogner presque de manière animal.

\- Ne joue pas les durs, se moqua-t-il. Je suis plus fort que toi.

Sans comprendre, je m'élançai sur Derek commençant à entamer le combat. Le garou gardait un aspect humain tout en parant chacun de mes coups avec facilité. Il s'amusait avec moi. Je me mis à doubler d'intensité je sentais que je frappais plus fort.

\- Je dois reconnaître que ton animal est fort mais tu t'épuises, dit-il.

En effet, j'avais du mal à tenir la cadence. Il ne m'avait pas encore attaquer ne faisant qu'esquiver mes sentis mes membres devenir lourd et je tombai sur le sol rocheux.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, sourit Derek.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué? demandai-je essoufflé.

\- Car tu n'as pas encore passé la première épreuve. Quoi que avec ce que j'ai vu tu la passeras haut la main.

\- Comment? Parce que j'ai un animal?

Il haussa les épaules avant de partir me laissant seul. Je me sentis mieux d'un coup. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je regardais la lune, je n'avais plus la drôle de sensation de tout à l'heure. Je soupirai en secouant la tête avant de me lever pour finalement retourner au dortoir.

Le lendemain, je reçus quelques regards noirs suite à l'épisode de mon cauchemar nocturne. Le pire fut sans doute celui de Jackson. Ce dernier me maudissait du regard et sans doute pour mes futurs générations. Je soupirai alors que je me rendais à la cafétéria pour le petit déjeuner.

Le sujet principal de la journée était la première épreuve, celle de la pleine lune. Scott était paniqué, se demandant si tout allait bien se passer.

Alors que moi, je pensais à mon combat d'hier soir contre Derek. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'ai pu l'attaquer sans raison. Mais le pire était qu'il m'avait maîtrisé avec beaucoup de facilité. Je sentais que la journée allait être longue surtout qu'on n'avait pas grand chose à faire.

\- Cela vous tente de vous faire tatouer, proposa Isaac.

\- Nous faire tatouer? Pourquoi? demandai-je.

\- C'est un rite de passage après que l'on passe le test, m'expliqua le bouclé. Chez les émissaires, vous ne faîtes pas ce genre de chose?

\- Si mais on doit avoir dix huit ans. J'en ai que dix sept, répondis-je.

\- Maintenant tu appartiens à la famille des garous, intervint Boyd.

Scott me sourit m'encourageant à aller tous ensemble se faire tatouer. Je soupirai avant d'accepter la demande de mes amis. Ces derniers sautèrent de joie, heureux que j'ai accepté même si je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour se faire marquer de l'encre sur la peau.

Nous sortîmes du repère des garous pour aller en plein centre de Beacon Hills. C'était là-bas qu'on pouvait trouver tout et n'importe quoi. Je marchai en compagnie de mes trois amis jusqu'à une petite boutique où il était écrit "tatou". Il ne fallait pas chercher longtemps pour comprendre que c'était notre destination. Scott et Isaac rentrèrent exciter dans le magasin.

L'entrée était plutôt traditionnelle avec quelques modèles accrochés sur les murs, des posters avec différent hommes ou femmes possédant des tatouages. Il y avait un bureau où se trouvait un homme plutôt imposant qui s'amusait avec un crayon. Isaac alla vers le monsieur affirmant qu'il voulait se faire tatouer. Le "secrétaire" annonça une petite porte derrière son bureau avant de reprendre son activité. Scott ouvrit le battant et on vit un escalier menant au sous sol.

Nous descendîmes les marches et la salle de tatouage était impressionnant. Il y avait des piliers avec des centaines de modèle de tatouage. Isaac fouillait chaque colonne pour trouver son futur dessin. Je regardai d'un air désintéressé les gravures peintes en noir sur une feuille de verre. Scott semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur car il était déjà sur une chaise avec une machine à tatouage. Cela changeait de l'époque où les tatoueurs utilisaient des aiguilles et des heures de travail pour obtenir un résultat à peu près convenable.

Boyd soupira en voyant les dessins avant de s'installer dans un coin en croisant les bras contre son torse. Je souris avant que mon regard percuta un modèle qui m'attirait. On pouvait faire plein d'interprétation du dessin. Il s'agit de trois vagues successives l'une sur les autres, dont celle du milieu était plus grosse que les autres, reflété comme un miroir sur l'autre moitié du dessin. Un losange se trouvait entre les deux vagues du haut et un trait vertical faisait le "miroir". Sous un angle, on pourrait imaginer un ange mais d'un autre un démon.

\- Il te plaît? demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir une vieille connaissance, mademoiselle Morel.

\- Que fais-tu là? m'étonnai-je.

\- Je fais des tatouages à mi-temps et l'autre moitié du temps, tu sais ce que je fais, dit-elle.

Je pris le modèle et je lui tendis.

\- Ce tatouage sur l'omoplate gauche, répondis-je.

\- Bien viens par là, m'incita la jeune femme en nous isolant un peu des clients et des tatoueurs.

Je retirai mon haut avant de me mettre sur le ventre. Elle appliqua un patch sur la zone que j'avais demandé.

\- Tu aurais du rester chez les émissaires, dit-elle après un moment.

\- Les chasseurs en ont après les émissaires et s'ils savent ce que je suis les doutes se confirmeront.

\- J'avais dit les émissaires car tu avais moins de risque de te faire repérer. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune qu'elles sont tes pourcentages de chance pour que ton animal sorte cette nuit. Ils sont minces et ce n'est pas tout tu as un démon également. Tu deviens donc beaucoup plus dangereux surtout si tu écoutes la phrase déclencheur.

\- Quelle phrase?

\- Tu le sais très bien c'est toi qui a eu la vision.

\- "Tout le monde en a une mais personne ne peut la perdre", soufflai-je.

\- Tu as répondu à cette énigme, n'est-ce pas?

\- Mais pourquoi alors je ne pouvais pas être un démon.

\- Car la _famille mère_ des démons sont des Kitsune et ils détestent leur parfait opposé, les Nogitsune.

\- Nogitsune? m'étonnai-je.

Elle retira le patch lorsqu'il fut fini et je vis mon tatouage dans le miroir.

\- Fais attention pour cette nuit, en espérant que tout se passe bien. Car tu viens de t'engager sur une pente glissante Genim et à la fin il n'y a jamais rien de bien, dit-elle d'une voix sombre. Deucalion tuera n'importe quel Hybride ou autre race pouvant être rare.

\- Comme les déchus? demandai-je paniqué.

\- Il y a des possibilités car ils peuvent devenir rapidement une menace dans sa quête de lien avec Gérard. Si Deucalion trouve une créature hors du système, c'est la fin pour elle.

Je reportais mon regard sur Scott qui dévoilait son tatouage à Isaac et à Boyd. Il s'agissait de deux cercles parallèles présents sur son bras droit. En voyant le sourire de mon ami, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Quel était le pourcentage de chance que Deucalion sache pour Scott? S'il le savait déjà pour lui combien de temps avant qu'il sache que je suis un Hybride. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien tenté contre Scott, peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas mais alors comment Jackson était au courant pour mon ami?

Tout plein de question était présente dans ma tête. Il fallait que je parle à Scott et au plus vite.

* * *

Pourquoi Stiles a attaqué Derek?

Comment va se passer la pleine lune pour Stiles?

Est-ce que Deucalion est au courant pour Scott? Si oui, que va-t-il se passer?

Qu'est-ce que la _famille mère_?

Comment Jackson est au courant pour Scott?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui commence à mettre un peu de suspense dans l'intrigue. Le prochain chapitre sera enfin la première épreuve.

A la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Désolé pour cette longue période d'absence injustifiée mais je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire et en prime l'inspiration ne venait plus. Et du jour au lendemain, c'était de retour donc j'en profite pour vous écrire cette suite en cadeaux de Noël avancée.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Le retour s'était déroulé dans le calme. Isaac était heureux de son rite de passage. Scott discutait joyeusement avec le jeune garou tandis que je restais en retrait avec Boyd. Des questions tournaient dans ma tête alors que le crépuscule se faisait sentir. Mademoiselle Morel était véritablement inquiète pour moi. Je ne savais pas quelle épreuve m'attendait chez les garous mais je me sentais prêt à les passer.

Je regardai le soleil couchant me disant que je passerai cette première étape facilement. Je devais avoir confiance en moi et à l'évaluation de mon test, si j'avais un côté garou ce n'était pas pour rien et qu'il sortirait pour prouver à tous que j'avais ma place parmi eux.

\- Tout va bien? me demanda Boyd.

Je regardai l'ancien démon avant de sourire doucement.

\- Je m'inquiète pour ce soir, comment se passera notre première lune. Est-ce qu'on pourra passer à l'étape suivante ensemble? soufflai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je suis sur que tout ira bien, me sourit Boyd.

Je lui rendis son sourire et Scott nous demanda de nous dépêcher. Je courus vers lui et Isaac suivit de Boyd.

Nous arrivions enfin au domaine des garous et la nuit commençait à tomber. Derek nous avait attendu à l'entrée nous ordonnant de vite nous préparer pour cette nuit. Je voulus lui parler de la nuit dernière mais le garou nous abandonna rapidement. Scott me tira pour qu'on rejoigne la pièce du trou.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre destination, je fus surpris de voir autant de monde dans ce que je dirais "une fosse". Les individus se marchaient presque dessus pour avoir un semblant d'espace personnel. Cette nuit allait être un véritable carnage. Je pouvais voir Deucalion armé de sa fidèle canne d'aveugle sur l'estrade. Il était accompagné de deux personnes, une femme et un homme. Le mouvement des personnes présentes m'empêchait de regarder en profondeur l'identité de l'escorte de Deucalion. Ce dernier frappa de sa canne une barre en fer qui résonna dans la salle calmant le bruit.

\- Mes chers garous, dit-il poliment. Ce soir est votre première lune. Vous devez être impatient de découvrir ce qui va vous arriver. Tout simplement, vous devez survivre à cette nuit. Comme vous avez pu le constater vous manquez de place dans cette salle. Combattez les plus faibles et ceux qui survivront cette nuit auront leur place pour la prochaine étape. Mais si vous tentez de vous échapper des garous expérimentés n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un drame se reproduise.

Je vis Scott serré ses poings à l'entente de la dernière phrase de Deucalion.

\- Mais les années précédentes, la première épreuve était différente! s'exclama une voix dans le public. Le but était de rester dans cette pièce et non de s'entretuer!

\- C'est moi qui dicte les épreuves, c'était effectivement cette loi avant seulement ce n'est plus la famille mère qui est aux commandes de la nation des garous, c'est désormais moi, s'exclama Deucalion d'une voix forte qui me fit frissonner d'effroi. Maintenant mettez-vous à l'aise la lune ne va pas tarder.

Malgré la masse, je pus voir le sourire diabolique de Deucalion. Son escorte partit avec lui.

Soudain, je vis des individus jetés de la poudre au sol. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que c'était de la poudre de sorbier. Une plante utilisait par les émissaires. Personne ne pouvait sortir de cette arène. Cette nuit allait être un carnage, je comprenais désormais pourquoi la Banshee n'avait eu aucune chance. Soit elle mourrait dans cette arène où elle mourrait à l'extérieur, tuée par les garous présents autour de la fosse.

Le temps passait et j'entendis le premier cri de douleur. Un garçon se tenait la tête. Scott voulut aller le voir mais je lui retenais le poignet.

\- Stiles? demanda-t-il.

\- Il se transforme, soufflai-je.

Pour confirmer mes dires, des griffes apparurent à la place de ses ongles. Ses poils poussèrent à une vitesse affolante. J'entendis ses os craqués et le garçon se contorsionna. Je pus voir des crocs poussés à la place de ses canines. Un autre cri se répercuta dans la salle et je vis Jackson se courber de douleur sa peau se recouvrait d'écaille. Puis ce fut un concert de cris qui retentissait dans la fosse alors que je voyais un morceau de lune apparaître au niveau du trou.

Je fronçai les sourcils me disant que là-haut il devait également avoir de la poudre de sorbier.

\- Stiles! Cria la voix de Scott.

Je sautai évitant de justesse un coup de griffes. Le massacre avait commencé. Un garou était devant moi, je pouvais lire sa soif de sang dans son regard. Je me mis en position de combat prêt à affronter ce garou dont l'animal devait être un ours.

Soudain, j'entendis Scott qui hurlait suivi d'Isaac et de Boyd. J'étais presque le seul à n'avoir pas encore eu de transformation. L'ours tenta de profiter de mon inattention pour m'attaquer mais j'évitais son coup facilement. Il était trop lent. Seulement, une autre personne vint m'attaquer, Jackson. Ce dernier ressemblait à un lézard avec sa peau recouvert d'écailles et sa longue queue. Je priai je ne savais pas qui, de m'aider contre ces deux garous.

Semblant avoir entendu mon appel, Scott s'attaqua à l'ours garou. Mon ami me regarda de ses yeux dorés. En le détaillant, je pus confirmer que son animal était un loup.

\- Tout va bien Stiles? me demanda Scott.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant la voix de mon ami. C'était impossible aucun garou ne pouvait parler lors de sa première transformation. Et encore moins être conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Seulement, Scott semblait avoir une parfaite maîtrise de son animal intérieur. J'hochai la tête pour lui répondre. Seulement, Jackson semblait n'avoir pas fini avec nous. Il fouetta l'air de sa queue. Sa transformation était dangereuse, il avait les crocs, les griffes mais il avait cet appendice en supplément.

Soudain, je sentis les effets de la lune. Mon regard se porta automatiquement sur la pleine lune qui semblait m'appeler. Une voix résonna dans ma tête comme une douce musique.

"_Tout le monde en a une, mais personne ne peut la perdre_" me dit-elle.

C'était la voix dont m'avait averti mademoiselle Morel, le démon présent en moi. Mais je ne devais pas l'écouter, je n'étais pas un démon mais un garou. Je devais trouver mon animal intérieur. Je devais trouver mon renard.

La lune m'illumina de son éclat et je sentis le changement s'opérer. La douleur me frappa comme si on m'avait déchiqueté tous mes membres. J'eus cru m'évanouir sous l'intensité mais avant de sombrer, la douleur disparut. J'ouvris mes yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'étais un renard à part entière. Je marchais à quatre pattes et le plus étonnant j'étais tout à fait conscient. Jackson cria avant de commencer à m'attaquer. Scott ne pouvait pas m'aider étant en prise avec un autre garou. Isaac et Boyd n'étaient aucunement conscients des événements. J'étais seul contre Jackson.

Je sentis quelque chose d'humide s'enrouler autour de mes pattes. Je sautai et je vis la queue de Jackson. J'avais évité de peu de me faire attraper par mon ennemi. Ce dernier utilisa sa queue pour m'attaquer dans les airs mais dès qu'elle arriva vers moi, je la pris la mordant fortement, tellement que Jackson crissa de douleur. Je libérai sa queue et un autre garou s'attaqua au lézard, l'occupant tandis qu'un autre vint m'attaquer. Je me sentis déjà faiblir par l'attaque de Jackson, je n'étais toujours pas assez endurant pour tenir la cadence. Le garou alla m'attaquer mais, un autre l'interrompit l'entraînant dans un autre combat.

Je regardai autour de moi et je voyais déjà des cadavres. Des garous étaient morts. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer et je me demandais si mes trois nouveaux amis en faisaient partie.

Les combats continuèrent me rappelant que je ne devais pas me laisser distraire. Si je baissais ma garde je pouvais finir comme tous ces garous morts.

La nuit fut longue et douloureuse. Lorsque la lune disparut les survivants reprirent tour à tour leur apparence humaine. Sous la fatigue, je les voyais s'effondrer aux côtés des garous tués durant la première épreuve. Je redevins également humain et je pus voir au loin Scott à genoux, recouvert de poussière et de saleté. Non loin de lui, je vis Isaac et Boyd s'effondrer. Je souris alors que j'allais vers eux. Scott rougit en me voyant.

\- Euh... Stiles, dit-il gêné.

J'haussai un sourcil et pour m'indiquer le problème il me pointa du doigt. Je remarquai que j'étais aussi nu qu'un ver. Il en était de même pour lui et pour tous les survivants. Je cachai rapidement mes bijoux de famille et Scott en fit de même. J'allais doucement vers Isaac et Boyd et je fus heureux de voir qu'ils étaient en vie.

Soudain, je sentis la présence des garous extérieurs approchée et je conseillais à Scott de faire semblant de dormir. Mon ami hocha la tête et on s'allongea sur le sol dur de la fosse. Seulement, je n'eus pas à faire semblant longtemps car je m'endormis, exténuer des combats de la nuit dernière.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais plus dans la fosse mais sur mon lit de camp. Je me redressais et je remarquai immédiatement Scott qui s'était levé de sa couche s'habillant de sa tenue de garou. Les autres dormaient encore malgré que la nouvelle journée s'achevait. J'écarquillai les yeux me demandant combien avais-je dormi.

\- Tu es réveillé? me demanda Scott avec un sourire aimable.

Je lui rendis son sourire et il s'assit sur ma couche.

\- Dis-moi Stiles, est-ce que tu es comme moi un déchu?

\- Un déchu? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce mot mais qu'est-ce que c'est? dis-je.

\- Si tu n'es pas un déchu, qu'est-ce que tu es? répliqua-t-il.

\- Un garou.

\- Alors comment cela se fait que tu ne sois pas autant fatigué que les autres.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mentis-je.

\- Pourquoi ton coeur bat aussi vite?

\- Ecoute Scott, je n'ai pas envie qu'on est des problèmes alors s'il te plaît ne pose plus des questions. Dis-toi simplement que tout va bien, on a réussi la première épreuve et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Scott baissa la tête et retourna à sa couche. Je soupirai me disant que mon identité d'Hybride n'allait pas tenir longtemps avec les suspicions de Scott. J'avais peur de ce qu'il découvrirait en me posant des tonnes de questions sur le pourquoi je m'étais réveillé avant les autres comme lui.

\- Un déchu est une personne qui plus jeune a été mordu par un garou, dit-il.

Je relevai ma tête pour regarder le regard sombre de mon ami.

\- Il y a six ans, un garou s'est échappé lors de sa première épreuve, il s'appelait Peter Hale, se confia-t-il.

\- Hale? Comme Derek Hale? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et Scott reprit son récit.

\- La famille Hale était la famille mère des garous. Seuls eux avaient la capacité à transformer de simple individu en garou. Lorsque Peter s'est échappé il s'en est pris à ma nation, il m'a mordu ainsi qu'une fille rousse...

\- Lydia Martin, soufflai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Scott me regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu la connais? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment... Mais alors c'est une déchue comme toi?

\- Non, répondit Scott. C'est plus compliqué, cette nuit-là était une soirée normalement tranquille. J'étais avec Lydia et Jackson, son petit ami de l'époque. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Jackson. Les tests étaient terminés et comme cette nuit il y avait la pleine lune. Habituellement, la famille mère des garous laissait les nouveaux garous dans la fosse pour leur première transformation. Il arrivait qu'ils puissent sortir de ce que j'appellerai aujourd'hui l'arène, mais généralement, ils ne sortaient jamais à l'extérieur. Jusqu'à ce que Peter, le frère cadet de l'ancienne Alpha, sorte et s'attaque à Lydia et à moi. Jackson avait fui, nous laissant seul sans défense contre Peter et il nous a mordu.

Scott souleva son haut mais je ne vis aucune trace de morsure.

\- Il m'a mordu ici, continua-t-il me pointant sa hanche droite. Le lendemain, la morsure avait disparu quant à Lydia, sa morsure était toujours présente et ses pouvoirs de Banshee se sont réveillés prématurément. On n'a jamais su pourquoi j'avais guéri et elle non. Je suis devenu un Banshee déchu et Lydia est restée une Banshee. Peu de jours après l'incident, Jackson avait rompu avec Lydia lui disant qu'elle était devenue un obstacle.

\- Un obstacle? demandai-je.

\- Dans sa quête de reconnaissance auprès de Gérard. Après l'événement avec Peter, la famille Hale a reçu beaucoup de plainte affirmant que c'était de leur faute. Gérard avait pris des mesures disciplinaires. J'ignore de quelle mesure il parlait mais les émissaires sont intervenus pour protéger la famille Hale. Lydia devait être comme moi une déchue suite à la morsure de Peter mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Une autre pièce du puzzle se formait autour de ma vision où je voyais Lydia. Elle était une véritable Banshee, une vraie messagère de la mort. C'était un pouvoir rare comme celui d'être un Hybride ou un déchu. Je n'osais imaginer si jamais Gérard apprenait ce que je savais sur Lydia. Chez les Banshees, il n'y avait pas de famille mère comme pour les autres nations. Les dons des Banshees étaient dévoilés lors du test, jamais avant et leur capacité n'était presque jamais héréditaire. Dans un cas sur trois, un enfant Banshee pouvait en être un messager de la mort. C'était une nation très particulière.

\- Stiles? s'inquiéta Scott.

Je regardai mon ami me coupant dans mes pensées.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Je réfléchissais, répondis-je.

\- Tu n'es pas dégoûté? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je?

\- Attends, je viens de t'apprendre que je suis un Banshee déchu. Beaucoup de personnes me fuient lorsque je leur parle de cette histoire.

\- Oui et bien tu n'avais pas encore rencontré Stiles Stilinski, souris-je. Et ce n'est pas toi qui as demandé à être mordu. Je reste quand même ton ami. Je te l'ai dit chez les émissaires, le hasard n'existe pas.

\- Tu n'es plus un émissaire, me fit remarquer Scott.

\- Cela n'empêche que je suis habitué à leur doctrine. Et sache que même si je ne suis plus un émissaire, je sens que je devais te rencontrer.

Scott me regarda dans les yeux avant de sourire. Il me tendit sa main et je la serrais dans la mienne. On venait par ce lien de sceller une amitié. Malgré les épreuves qui nous attendaient je les ferai face avec mon ami.

* * *

Quel est la prochaine épreuve?

Est-ce que Stiles expliquera la vérité à Scott?

Je vous dis à la prochaine et joyeux Noël si je ne poste rien avant.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je suis désolée pour ce gros retard mais l'important c'est la suite qui est désormais disponible. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

**.**

**.**

Tout le monde finit par se lever le lendemain, les garous ne leur avaient guère le choix. Ils avaient secoué leur lit de fortune ou même renversé la couche si l'occupant ne bougeait pas, un réveil en fanfare. Scott et moi n'avions eu aucun mal à nous lever ce qui nous avait empêché de subir le coup terrifiant de la fraîcheur du carrelage. Nous avions parlé un moment jusqu'à ce que finalement on s'endorme, éreinté.

Je voyais nos camarades mordus regarder autour d'eux, perdu se demandant sûrement comment ils étaient passés de l'arène à leur couche. Je m'habillai tandis que les garous confirmés nous ordonnaient de se préparer pour rejoindre le réfectoire dans cinq minutes. C'était comme une course contre la montre et avec Scott nous l'avions compris. Dès que nous fûmes habillés, nous courûmes jusqu'au réfectoire rempli. Je pris mon petit déjeuner constitué d'un lait chaud et d'une tartine grillée. Je m'assis à une table vite rejoint par Scott qui semblait avoir décidé de vider le garde manger. Je le regardais comme si mon ami avait un troisième œil.

\- Il faut manger je te rappelle qu'on n'a rien mangé depuis la pleine lune. On doit reprendre des forces, me conseilla-t-il.

Il était vrai que nous n'avions presque rien mangé depuis ce jour funeste. Nous avions mangé le midi mais le soir on était arrivé au couché du soleil et nous n'avions rien mangé. Seulement, je me sentais mal, mon estomac était noué à la simple idée de revoir ces jeunes garous s'entre-tuer. Scott devrait s'en souvenir des vies que nous avions perdu, des lits de camp vide dans notre dortoir. Pour les autres, je pouvais comprendre, ils ne se contrôlaient pas, leur partie animal avait pris le dessus mais ce n'était pas son cas. Comment pouvait-il manger dans un moment pareil? D'autres vies étaient en jeu, les nôtres pour commencer, celle de Boyd et d'Isaac. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être insouciant alors qu'on courrait tous vers une mort certaine.

Des raclures de chaise me sortirent de mes pensées et je vis Boyd et Isaac, le plateau remplit de nourriture.

\- Bon sang, je meurs de faim et dire qu'on a dormi plus d'une journée, cela creuse l'appétit, sourit Isaac. Tu ne manges que ça Stiles.

Il pointa mon maigre repas et je lui souris.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir un trou à la place de l'estomac, répondis-je même si théoriquement j'étais une personne qui aimait la nourriture.

\- Si tu le dis. En tout cas, je suis ravi qu'on ait tous les quatre réussi cette épreuve. Même si je ne m'en souviens pas trop.

\- C'est normal Isaac, lors de la première lune c'est ton animal intérieur qui prend les commandes. Tu n'as alors qu'un seul désir, celui du sang, expliquai-je avec une pointe de tristesse.

Mes amis me regardèrent avant de reprendre leur repas mais je voyais qu'ils avaient une certaine difficulté à avaler une bouchée. J'avais trop parlé comme toujours, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent mal, ce n'était pas mon attention.

Finalement, nous sortîmes du réfectoire et on se sépara. J'avais envie d'être seul et j'allais vers la fosse. Je ne fus pas surpris de constater qu'ils avaient nettoyé l'endroit. Les nouveaux garous avaient tout de même tué des innocents cette nuit-là. Mon cœur se serra de nouveau et j'eus une certaine difficultés à respirer.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule, calmant ma crise de panique. Je sursautai en voyant que mon sauveur n'était autre que Derek Hale. Ce dernier admirait la fosse tristement.

C'était étrange d'être tous les deux à cet endroit mais cette fois je n'avais aucune envie de l'attaquer. Je regardai la fosse mais je pouvais voir des traces de sang séchées.

\- C'est surprenant que tu es l'odeur de la tristesse, me dit-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux me rappelant que les garous pouvaient sentir les odeurs d'humeur facilement. Je décidai de ne rien dire de toute façon qu'aurai-je à dire, je risquai surtout de me dévoiler et je finirai comme ces garous morts dans ce trou-fosse.

\- J'étais comme toi le lendemain. Je ne me suis jamais rappelé de ma première nuit mais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de savoir ce qui c'était passé cette fameuse nuit, dit Derek avec une pointe de nostalgique.

\- Comment as-tu fait par la suite? demandai-je.

\- J'ai décidé de laisser couler. De toute façon rien ne pouvait ramener les morts à la vie. Si j'avais tué dans cette fosse, je ne m'en rappelle pas alors pourquoi se torturer l'esprit quand on ne se souvient de rien.

Je hochai la tête, il avait raison seulement je n'étais pas comme lui. Cette nuit-là, j'étais parfaitement conscient. Je voyais les garous déchirer les membres d'un autre. C'était un enfer, une tuerie, un massacre.

Derek s'en allait me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je continuai à regarder le trou avant de partir rejoindre mes amis. Finalement, je décidai qu'il n'était pas bon de ressasser les souvenirs de cette fosse, personne à part Scott et moi s'en souvienne.

Une alarme retentit et je vois les mordus courir, dans la foule, je vis Scott accompagné de Boyd et Isaac. Ces derniers me demandaient de les suivre. Je rentrai dans les rangs jusqu'à une grande salle. Cette dernière était immense, elle possédait tout un attirail de combat de quoi se muscler et apprendre à tirer. Deucalion se tenait sur une arène de combat. Le genre que les humains utilisaient autrefois pour se battre dans un combat de lutte comme dans les contes que me lisait ma mère.

Deucalion était de nouveau entouré d'une escouade, une femme et un homme. La demoiselle avait la peau très typée, elle sentait la puissance. Ses yeux noirs de jais fixaient d'un air supérieur la foule devant elle. Elle portait la tenue en cuir noir des garous. Une chose me marqua chez cette femme, c'était ses ongles d'orteil longs et aiguisés comme les griffes d'un animal. L'homme à ses côtés était vraiment très musclé. Il semblait aussi prétentieux que sa collègue qui avait besoin d'une pédicure.

\- Vous voici aux portes de la deuxième épreuve. A la fin de cette épreuve, nous serons si vous êtes dignes d'être des garous et de servir votre cité. Nous sommes des soldats, nous ne connaissons pas l'abandon, ni l'échec. Le premier qui abandonne ou qui ne répond pas à nos critères se verra subir une punition en conséquence de son acte.

Deucalion eut un sourire sadique, je tressaillis à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait nous faire si jamais on ne répondait pas à cette règle pourtant simple.

Un tableau avec nos noms apparut.

\- Ce tableau sera essentiel. Nous avons besoin de garou fort. Dès la première journée, nous allons vous évaluer pendant deux mois. Votre objectif est simple pour accéder au combat de la deuxième épreuve vous devez avoir votre nom au dessus de la ligne rouge. Ceux qui sont en dessous deviendront des sans nations. Si vous réussissez la seconde épreuve vous pourrez alors atteindre la troisième et dernière épreuve.

Les règles étaient simples. Je regardai mes amis et finalement le groupe était scindé en deux, les mordus et les garous de naissance. Nous dûmes dire au revoir à Isaac qui était parti avec les siens.

Je reportai mon regard sur l'arène où Deucalion attendait l'attention de tout le monde. Dès que ce fut le cas, son sourire malveillant réapparut.

\- Nous allons commencer par un combat au corps à corps. J'appelle Jackson Whittemore et Stiles Stilinski.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que Jackson me regardait avec un sourire supérieur. Je m'avançai vers les tapis. J'étais clairement désavantage. Étant un ancien chasseur, Jackson avait du apprendre à se battre alors que moi j'étais un émissaire. Le combat n'avait jamais été notre tasse de thé.

Deucalion annonce le début du combat. Il devrait plutôt appeler ça un massacre. Jackson s'élance rapidement vers moi et j'évite son attaque facilement avant de lui porter un coup. Ce dernier toucha sa cible à mon plus grand étonnement. Je me mis en position de combat. Mes bras en avant pour parer ses attaques plus facilement.

Seulement, Jackson reste un chasseur dans l'âme. Il détestait quand sa proie se débattait. Le garçon revenait à la charge, ses coups étaient puissants mais prévisibles. Malgré le côté impulsif des attaques je peinais à toutes les contrer. Certains coups me touchaient avec force manquant de m'envoyer au tapis.

Le public criait encourageant chacun un parti. Beaucoup était pour la victoire de Jackson. Mais je savais que mes deux amis présents me soutenaient à travers la cohue pro-Jackson. Je sentis d'un coup mon animal remué en moi et je le laissai s'exprimer. La salle devint alors silencieuse. Je m'élançai sur Jackson. Ce dernier ne semblait pas m'avoir vu bouger en quelque seconde j'étais devant lui et son inattention lui avait coûté cher. Je frappai son abdomen l'expulsant du terrain de combat. Jackson vint percuter le mur violemment, les pierres volaient autour de lui.

Tout le monde regardait avec frayeur Jackson encastré dans le mur. Je me redressais, respirant pour calmer le renard en moi. Soudain, je sentis une chose gluante autour de ma jambe et je n'eus pas le temps de bouger que je me retrouvais également contre un mur. Jackson était debout et sa queue de lézard ondulait. Je grognais avant de me retrouver à quatre pattes. Mon renard était énervé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

"_Tout le monde en a une mais personne ne peut la perdre_", résonna une voix en moi. J'écarquillai les yeux me faisait perdre ma concentration sur le combat ce qui permis à Jackson d'enrouler sa longue queue écailleuse autour de mon ventre. Il me tira jusqu'à lui armant son bras près à me donner un coup qui pourrait marquer sa victoire.

\- Une ombre, soufflai-je de manière presque inaudible.

Mon corps s'électrisa, je sens mon corps changer et j'armais mon poing lorsque nos deux membres se touchèrent des filaments électriques presque invisibles s'échappèrent de mon poing pour aller courir sur le corps de Jackson qui s'évanouit.

La foule ne disait rien et je regardai ma main qui était tout à fait normal. Je regardai les mordus qui ne savaient pas comment réagir. Une personne applaudit et je vis Deucalion sortir de la foule.

\- Je te félicite pour ta victoire, à aucun moment, tu as abandonné. C'est ce qu'on recherche chez un garou. Maintenant, la suite des matchs.

Jackson fut emmené à l'infirmerie. La journée se termina rapidement. Je n'avais pas eu de nouveau combat et Scott et Boyd n'avaient pas encore combattu. Malgré les morts de la pleine lune, on était encore beaucoup de mordus.

Je m'installai au pied de la fosse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je venais ici. Je sentais comme un besoin de venir à cet endroit qui avait vu la mort de tant de garou innocent qui n'avait espéré qu'une chose vivre parmi nous. Pourtant tant de cruauté était présent dans cette nation. Personne n'avait demandé à être un garou et les voilà morts juste parce qu'il était des garou faibles.

\- Tu es de nouveau là, dit la voix de ce qui me semblait être Derek.

Ce dernier s'assit à mes côtés regardant la fosse propre.

\- Ce n'est pas en ressassant ce qui s'est passé que tu vas remonter le temps, dit-il.

\- Il n'avait rien demandé, soufflai-je.

\- Personne ne peut prévoir la mort d'autrui... Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais un ancien émissaire.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Même si j'étais un émissaire autrefois, cela ne veut pas dire que j'étais capable de prévoir quoi que ce soit. Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis plus un émissaire.

\- Tu es étrange.

Je regarde Derek qui regardait le crépuscule à travers le trou dans le plafond.

\- Je voulais te dire aussi bravo pour ta victoire mais sache que la prochaine ton combat ne se déroulera pas aussi bien. Ta technique de combat est proche de zéro, tu es encore un jeune garou. Tu te fis au capacité de ton animal pour vaincre ton adversaire, crois-moi cela ne t'aidera pas. Si on te prive de ton animal, tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé. Jackson sur le plan force et puissance aurait du gagner.

Je regardai la fosse devant moi, sur ce point Derek n'avait pas tord. Sur un combat en règle, j'aurai perdu.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais t'entraîner, dit-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux et je regardai Derek.

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi? demandai-je.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir te ridiculiser et puis de tous je crois que tu es celui qui a le plus besoin d'aide. Ta compassion d'émissaire, même si tu ne l'ais plus, te jouera des tours.

Je me levai décidant de suivre Derek jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez adoré ce chapitre!

Première véritable approche entre Stiles et Derek.

Comment va se passer entre eux deux?

A la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je vous poste la suite en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire. J'ai bossé dur pour pouvoir la terminer avant demain.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Les matins, les midis, les soirs passèrent. Derek m'aidait à peaufiner ma technique de combat. A force de se battre ensemble, j'avais l'impression d'exécuter une danse avec Derek. Une harmonie dans nos mouvements, nos contres et nos attaques. Il y avait les entraînements normaux avec les mordus mais j'avais le besoin de rattraper le niveau des mordus en matière de combat rapprocher ainsi je pourrai vaincre Jackson sans utiliser le renard ou le démon qui était en moi.

C'était l'entraînement de tir. L'important était de toucher la cible devant nous. J'étais concentré et je ne manquais aucun de mes tirs. Je sentais le regard de Derek derrière moi. Ses yeux verts bleutés me transperçaient la nuque mais je ne perdais en rien ma concentration. Mon nom sur le tableau était au dessus de la ligne pour l'instant mais je me devais de rester concentrer sur mon objectif. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Scott parmi les garous sans avoir la certitude qu'il ne craignait rien.

Mes cauchemars étaient de plus en plus net au fur et à mesure que la deuxième épreuve approchait. Je voyais toujours cette mer de sang, celui des émissaires. Scott tentait par ses propres moyens de m'empêcher de regarder ce massacre, de regarder mon reflet dans ce miroir. Je repensais à mon tatouage sur mon omoplate, il me faisait penser à ce fameux miroir où il reflète l'ombre et la lumière. L'ange et le démon.

\- Je vois qu'aujourd'hui on a décidé de rater la cible, dit Deucalion me coupant dans ma concentration.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Scott en difficulté. Je regardai sa cible qui était dépourvue de trous contrairement à la mienne.

\- Je crois que monsieur McCall mérite une petite punition pour son échec, se moqua l'Alpha. Place-toi devant la cible, tu seras la nouvelle cible. Ton but, survivre sans bouger à nos tirs. Tu bouges et la sanction sera plus sévère.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que Scott hésitait à se placer devant la cible.

\- J'irai à sa place, intervins-je.

Tout le monde me fixa et Scott me lança un regard implorant m'ordonnant silencieusement de ne pas prendre sa place. Je m'installai devant la cible vide de trous de mon ami. Deucalion prit une arme feu semblant regarder l'assistance pour à mon avis choisir la personne qui me tirera dessus.

\- Tiens Derek, sourit Deucalion.

Il tendit son arme à mon entraîneur. Ce dernier s'avança vers les tables de tirs où je vis trois cartouches posées bien en vue.

Mon cœur tressaillit à l'idée de me faire tirer par Derek. Ce dernier me regarda d'un air calme pourtant je pouvais voir l'orage de crainte dans ses yeux. Je sentais qu'il n'avait pas envie de me tirer dessus.

\- N'oublie pas Stiles, ce seront les mêmes règles que j'ai énoncé pour Scott. Tu bouges d'un millimètre et tu subiras plus que maintenant. Il en va de même pour le clignement des yeux. Un garou doit être capable de voir la mort arrivée sans jamais faillir, expliqua Deucalion avec son ton légèrement sadique.

Derek prit la première cartouche pour la mettre à l'intérieur du flingue. Je regardai attentivement la roulette du revolver. Je ne devais pas avoir peur pourtant j'étais devenu la cible. Deucalion ne me fera pas de cadeau si j'en ressortais indemne de cette punition. Derek devait en avoir bien conscience car à aucun moment il n'avait flanché dans ses gestes précis et mécaniques. Le démon en moi me hurle de faire appel à lui pour éviter que je sois touché. Seulement, je n'avais pas le droit s'ils découvraient la vérité sur qui j'étais. Gérard se ferait un plaisir de m'éliminer, comme bon chasseur d'hybride qu'il était. Et qui sait, combien de temps, ils mettront avant de finalement tuer Scott à cause de sa déchéance. Je mettais promis que rien n'arriverait à mon ami et c'était pour cela que je mettais devant Derek, le revolver en joute.

Le premier tir m'avait surpris mais je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Derek m'avait manqué de trente centimètres vers le haut. Mais il avait tout de même touché la cible en carton mâché derrière moi.

\- Un peu plus vers le bas, dit sadiquement Deucalion.

Derek prépara sa deuxième cartouche et refit les mêmes gestes lents mais techniques que tout à l'heure avant de tirer juste au dessus de mon crâne. Je sentais plus que je vis la foule affolée alors que je me tenais droit devant le tireur et son entraîneur sadique qui lui disait qu'il était proche de me toucher. Il avait raison seulement je sentais que Derek ne me visait pas. Au vue de nos entraînements ensembles, Derek était un fin tireur, il ne manquait jamais sa cible. Sa balle allait toujours là où il voulait. Si Derek voulait me blesser, sa première balle m'aurait déjà touché.

La dernière cartouche dans le chargeur, cette fois-ci, je sentais que Derek allait me toucher mais j'ignorai où. Je ne devais pas flancher pas maintenant sinon mes efforts et ceux de Derek n'auront servi à rien. Le dernier tir me frôla l'oreille droite mais elle m'avait touché. Si j'en croyais les fines gouttes de sangs qui perlaient au sol. Je portais ma main, mon appendice auditif était toujours là mais je saignais légèrement.

Je n'avais pas failli à mon devoir. Je n'avais pas bougé durant les trois tirs de Derek et ce dernier quitta le stand pour s'éloigner de la foule qui s'agglutinait devant moi me traitant de suicidaire pourtant mon regard et mon attention étaient portés à Derek Hale. Deucalion était légèrement frustré du tournant qu'a pris cette punition et quitta la salle d'entraînement demandant à tous les mordus de faire pareil.

Le repas du soir se déroula dans un silence religieux coupé par les paroles d'Isaac qui nous parlait de son entraînement de Spartiate avec les garous de naissance. Je sentais le regard de Scott et je lui rendis un sourire réconfortant pour lui dire que j'allais bien. Je souris me disant que si mon geste était à refaire, je le referais pour sauver mon ami. J'en ferais de même pour Boyd ou Isaac. Par contre, je sentais le regard noir de Derek. Lui n'allait pas apprécier si je joue encore avec ma vie.

Je me levai annonçant que j'allais me coucher. Isaac me souhaita une bonne nuit quant à Scott et Boyd, ils hochèrent la tête. Je leur souris avant d'aller à mon endroit favori, la fosse. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle regardant la lune qui se formait dans le ciel étoilé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ta vie ainsi, intervint une voix dans mon dos.

\- Bonsoir Derek content de te voir aussi, souris-je.

Une claque derrière ma tête retentit dans le silence de la nuit.

\- Imagine si ce n'était pas moi que Deucalion avait choisi. Qu'il ait donné le revolver à Jackson qui n'attend qu'une occasion celle de se venger. Lui, il ne t'aurait pas manqué.

Je baissai la tête me disant qu'il n'avait pas tord. Depuis le combat qui m'avait opposé à Jackson. Ce dernier me fusillait du regard car il avait perdu une chance de briller aux yeux de Gérard Argent, le chef des chasseurs. Maintenant, Jackson voulait redorer son statut d'ancien chasseur fier et déterminé à suivre le mouvement de Gérard.

Mais connaissant la haine du chef des chasseurs envers les hybrides, je me devais d'être encore plus vigilant concernant Jackson et même Deucalion.

Derek se leva me laissant seul avec mes pensées obscures. Je soupirai laissant les souvenirs de cette nuit derrière moi. Je partis pour le dortoir des mordus lorsque je vis Gérard chez les garous. Il serrait la main de Deucalion avant de me voir et de s'excuser auprès de l'Alpha.

\- Guénin, quelle joie de te voir. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec toi lors de la répartition, sourit le vieil homme.

\- Maintenant, je m'appelle Stiles, vous n'aurez plus à écorcher mon nom.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses fines lèvres. Je détestai cet homme qui me regardait étrangement.

\- J'ai pu voir vos résultats lors du test. Je suis surpris de vous voir aujourd'hui.

J'écarquillai les yeux, le test affirmait que j'étais émissaire et non un garou.

\- Il semblerait que mademoiselle Morel ne voulait pas que je quitte ma nation.

\- Ou plutôt vous savez ce que représente actuellement les émissaires. Ils hébergent des hybrides au sein même de leur maison. En sachant cela, vous ne pouvez rester dans cette nation où le doute plane.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je sentais que Gérard me cachait quelque chose. Il était au courant d'un truc, on dirait un enfant qui connaît un secret mais qui ne veut en parler à personne.

\- J'ai hâte de voir votre avancé parmi les garous Stales, dit Gérard.

Cet homme faisait exprès de trébucher sur mon prénom enfin mon surnom. J'allais le reprendre lorsque je la vis, Allison Argent, la petite fille de Gérard. Cette dernière me regardait avec ses yeux marrons, elle me disait clairement qu'elle était désolée pour l'attitude de son grand-père. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés lui donnaient un charme certain. C'était vraiment une belle femme.

Allison s'avança vers moi.

\- Je suis désolée pour mon grand-père, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de devoir trouver un autre nom, me sourit-elle. Je me nomme...

\- Allison Argent, je sais.

Elle me regarda surprise.

\- Lors de la répartition, j'ai entendu ton nom. On le remarque facilement surtout quand il va à une femme aussi belle que toi.

Allison rougit et me remercia en balbutiant un peu.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi as-tu rejoint les garous plutôt que les émissaires lors de la répartition? Désolé, c'est une question indiscrète.

\- Car lorsque du test, la machine avait annoncé garou. Mais mademoiselle Morel ne voulait pas que je quitte ma nation affirmant qu'à cause des discours de ton grand-père contre les émissaires. Ils ont peur que Gérard les attaque. Mon test affirmait que j'étais un garou et vu que selon une statistique de 95%, elle pensait qu'il serait mieux que je reste dans ma nation pour la protéger.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas écouté. Tu as fait ce que ton cœur te dictait. J'aurai aimé être pareil.

\- Pourquoi dont?

Allison soupira avant de regarder le plafond.

\- La famille Argent est la famille mère des chasseurs, on est chasseur de génération en génération. Mes ancêtres étaient des chasseurs, mes parents le sont, ma tante est aussi une puissante chasseuse. En tant que fille unique d'une belle lignée, il était de mon devoir d'être chasseuse à mon tour. Seulement, tout le monde attend trop de moi. Mon grand-père qui influe sa rage contre les hybrides, ma tante qui adore jouer avec les garous. Mon père qui essaie de relativiser en respectant le code d'honneur "on ne chasse que ce qui nous chasse". Ma mère qui va prendre la succession de mon grand-père. C'est beaucoup de chose dont je ne peux supporter.

\- C'est la première fois que tu en parles?

\- Oui, désolé je dois te sembler bien puéril de me mettre dans tous ses états pour rien.

\- Tu as des doutes. C'est tout, moi aussi cela m'arrive. Je me dis que ce serait-il passé si finalement j'avais décidé de rester émissaire, je serais avec ma famille vivant de manière insouciante sans doute. Aidant les sans-nations mais il me manquerait quelque chose.

Elle me regarda étrangement avant de sourire.

\- Stiles, tu viens! s'exclama une voix au loin et je vis Scott.

Ce dernier se bloqua en voyant Allison. Soudain, ma tête se mit à me faire horriblement mal.

Je marchais sur de l'eau. L'obscurité m'envahissait, tout était sombre autour de moi. J'entendais les claquements de l'eau dans une flaque. Des visages apparurent. Le premier c'est celui de Lydia qui tentait de hurler tendant sa main vers moi, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues rosées marquées par des traces de mascaras. Je continuai de marcher et cette fois c'était le visage d'Allison qui m'apparut. Elle tenait une fourrure d'animal de couleur grise. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la bête vivante. Cette dernière me regarda de ses iris dorés. Je reconnais cet animal, c'est un loup. La créature nocturne se redressa pour se transformer en humain. Il s'agissait d'un garou. L'ancien loup se retourna et je manquai de m'évanouir. Devant moi, je voyais Scott qui tenait fortement Allison dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout être gêné d'être contre un homme nu.

\- J'aimerai être comme vous, souffla-t-elle embrassant Scott.

Je me réveillai en sursaut manquant de hurler. J'étais dans ma couche, mon meilleur ami me regardait inquiet.

\- Je crois que nous deux, nous devons parler sérieusement, dit-il sérieusement.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Stiles va-t-il dire la vérité à Scott?

Quel mystère se cache derrière la phrase d'Allison dans la vision de Stiles?

Que cache Gérard? Est-il au courant pour Stiles?

Je vous dis à la prochaine!


End file.
